Airlines
by xbechloex
Summary: "Hey, you're kind of in my seat." Beca hears someone say as she opens her eyes. She freezes. The most beautiful person she had ever seen in her entire life was beaming at her, pointing to the number on the airline seat
1. One of Those Days

"9K" Beca mumbled to herself as she was searching for her spot in the airplane.

She always had trouble when it came to claiming her seat in the metal contraption. Not only is it the fact that her dyslexia mixes up the numbers she sees but also because, when she does find her seat, some asshole has taken it, claiming that Beca herself was the one in the wrong.

An argument would probably then ensue, causing the brunette to roll her eyes and eventually give in the the stubborn person to avoid making a huge scene. Afterwards, _she_ would have to become the asshole that takes someone else's seat.

What a great world we live in, folks.

"Well, fuck." she sighed quietly, staring at the old woman who occupied her seat.

Today was just going to be one of those days.

She was getting ready to tell the woman she was in her seat, but the DJ stopped for a moment and really absorbed how she looked. That look was one she was truly familiar with. The old woman's wrinkled face was downcast as she looked out the plane's window, probably thinking about the depressing thing that has happened to make her disheartened.

Yes, that look was written all over her face the last time she was on an airplane. In fact, it was actually the airplane that took her away from the very place she was returning to on this flight. That was the look she had when she and her mother left Baton Rouge after her father decided to fucking leave them in the hardest time of heir fucking lives like the fucking asshole he is-

'No, Beca, it isn't the time to get mad all over again.' the twenty-one-year-old berated herself, stopping her inner tirade.

She sighed as the anger left her for now and looked toward the woman again. The point is that she knows that look all too well. She nodded slightly as she decided to let the woman remain seated, hoping that she can find a seat herself.

Looking around, she noted that there were exactly three empty seats in row six: 6H, J, and K. She shouldered her bag full of her beloved mixing tools and hoped for the best, walking over and sitting next to he window. The short brunette pulled out her headphones and connected them to her laptop, slipping them on her head to listen to her finished mixes.

A few minutes later, she opened her eyes to someone tapping her shoulder. She turned her head to see who was there and completely froze.

The most beautiful person she had ever seen in her entire life was beaming at her with a perfect mouth. Her baby blue eyes pierced into her soul, and her gorgeous red hair framed her perfect face, well, perfectly.

"Holy shit." Beca whispered under her breath. It was only then that she realized the breathtaking human was speaking to her. Well, She _was_ speaking her, but she stopped after the whisper passed Beca's lips.

"What?" The redhead asked innocently, confusion lacing both her voice and her face.

"Uh, nothing. What is you were saying?" Beca stuttered.

The redheaded beauty looked at her with an amused face, repeating what she had said, "Well, you're kind of in my seat, but-"

"I'm sorry, I-"

"No, it's fine, I swear. There are still two empty seats here-"

"But you paid for this seat-"

"-and you probably paid for yours, but, still, you're here and not there so my friend and I can just sit here. It's literally just one seat away."

Beca agreed slightly reluctantly, sitting back down from when she had somewhat jumped up. The redhead and the blonde woman, presumably her friend, sat down in the two empty seats next to her.

Beca wanted to say something to this gorgeous woman, she really did, but she has never been good at socializing with people in general, especially angelic creatures like the one next to her.

The redhead probably sensed her awkwardness because she spoke up a couple seconds later, "My name's Chloe, by the way, and this is Aubrey." she added, pointing toward the blonde next to her.

'Chloe. Of course her name is Chloe. The perfect name for a perfect face.' Beca thought before reaching out ti take the hand Chloe had offered.

"Hey, I'm Beca."

"Beca? That's such a cool name!"

"Uh, thanks, I guess."

The seatbelt sign flashed and a voice came over the plane intercom, "Please take your seats. We will be taking off shortly."

After following the flashing instructions, Chloe turned back to the brunette and motioned to the headphones around the smaller girl's neck, asking, "What were you listening to?"

"Uh," the brunette sputtered, she's never had anyone really ask such a simple question, "A, uh, mix that I've been working on."

"You mix music?" she asked excitedly, "No way, that's so cool!"

"Uh, yeah, thanks." God, she's so awkward.

"Can I hear some?" she noticed the smaller woman's reluctance and quickly added in her sweetest tone, "Please?"

Beca rolled her eyes with a small smile and agreed, handing Chloe her headphones while she pulled out her laptop completely.

Beca noticed that the plane started moving down the runway and stared out the window, fixated on the runway and nature flying by. She loved this part of the ride, she can see the outside life passing by so fast and, when it takes off, everything suddenly seems so still, even if everything is actually moving at over 100 mph.

She was watching the runway fly across the window at lighting speed when a happy squeal interrupted her thoughts.

"I love this part!" the overexcited redhead squeaked in delight, cause an amazed expression to take over Beca's own face. No one ever likes this part, they all see it as life passing by too quickly and how everything should slow down.

"Me, too." Beca mumbled, still looking at the slightly older woman with a small, amazed smile.

"Well, you're gonna miss it,silly, if you keep looking at me."

A blush rose quickly up her neck as she quickly whipped her head back toward the window, well aware of how close Chloe was to her so she would also watch.

"I love this part," Chloe whispered gently in her hear, eyes transfixed on the scene before her, making Beta shiver slightly, "because everything flies by so quickly, making you struggle to make out every detail while knowing what the big picture looks like. But, when we get higher in the sky, everything suddenly looks so calm even if we're moving at over 100 mph."

"Me...too..." Beca replied breathily.

Once the plane was up in the sky and the voice over the intercom told the passengers that they were "free to move about the cabin", Chloe finally listened Beca's mix of Titanium.

"Oh my god, this is my jam!" She yelped, earning a few glares from other passengers. She learned in closer to Beca and added with a wink, "My lady jam." causing the brunette to swallow thickly.

"O-Okay, some things I don't need to know." the DJ stuttered, a blush tinted her ears.

Chloe laughed at her taken aback expression and added, "But, seriously, this is really awesome."

Beca smiled slightly at the compliment and continued to show the redhead her mixes. The rest of the flight continued like this, Mix, Compliment, Mix, Compliment, until Chloe put them aside and started talking with Beca about everything and nothing, laughing and smiling more than she ever has. Neither of them wanted to sleep at risk of losing conversation time.

Beca found herself extremely disappointed when she learned that they had landed in Louisiana. She never wanted to stop talking with Chloe. In fact, she never wanted to stop seeing her in general. The beautiful redhead beside her even seemed disappointed.

When everybody started shuffling off the plane, they stared at each other, neither of them wanting to leave; they wanted to stay and get lost in each other's eyes.

"Chloe? Come on, we have to go get our stuff set up." the blonde girl behind her, uh, Aubrey said as she tapped her shoulder.

This quickly snapped them out of our reverie, and, as she was getting up, Chloe said, "Oh, yeah, uh, coming, Bree."

She turned around to Beca and added softly, "See you around, Becs." Then she was gone.

Just like that.

"Well, fuck."


	2. Maybe

**A/N: Due to popular demand (and the fact that not even I could bare with the idea that they may not meet) I've decided to turn this into a multi-chapter fanfic! Yay! *confetti bombs everywhere* Anyway, thank you guys for all the positive feedback and I hope to not disappoint. Before you get disappointed, I want to tell you that they are not going to meet (yet) in this chapter.**

**Enjoy. :D**

* * *

Two days later...

"But I will probably never, _ever_ see her again, how the fuck am I supposed to ask her out?" the brunette sighed, exasperated, running a hand through her hair.

"Well, I don't know exactly _how_ you're going to find her, but you two are obviously made for each other. Soulmates always find each other in the end!"

"We're not in one of your lame movies, Jess. That doesn't always happen."

The taller brunette playfully gasped, a hand flying up to his chest, "A guy can dream, Becaw!" He quickly regained his composure and added in a serious tone, "Honestly, Beca, sometimes you need to transfer at least a bit of that hope that you put into becoming a music producer into the relationship outcomes."

Beca sighed in defeat. She knows that she should do what he said, but she just can't. Growing up in the atmosphere she had, relationships just never were included in the future she saw for herself. It's true that she had sometimes found herself wanting someone to hold and kiss, but a lasting relationship never seemed possible to her.

"Jess, it's just," she paused as she sighed once again, running her fingers through her hair, a nervous habit she had acquired as a child, "you know how hard that is for me."

The older brunette sighed softly, a small, sympathetic smile adorning his face, "Yeah, I know."

Jesse had been with Beca through it all. In fact, they have been best friends since they met in third grade. He was the one she always turned to when she needed to talk, which she never did often, opting to listen to his rants about movies and how she should really watch them more than she already does. (You should have seen his face when she told him she doesn't get to see them very often.) Around fourth grade, Jesse had started realizing that some days, she felt and acted better than others.

When they had reached fifth grade, he had noticed she wasn't her usual self. Sure, she still had a smirk and sarcastic comment ready at the word of a poor soul just asking to be told off, but her laugh never reached her eyes and her smirk just seemed empty. One day, the facade wasn't as airtight as it had been, and Jesse got the courage to ask what was going on during recess.

She broke and told him everything, sobbing into his shoulder as her pent-up feelings flooded her.

_"He left Jesse! My dad just packed his bags and left! Mo-Mom tries to tell me it will be okay, but I see her and hear her crying every night! She's so broken! H-How could a dad do that to a mom? to me? I-I thought love was supposed to last, Jesse! Y-You said l-love lasted!"_

After that, she had never wanted to watch another movie again.

"Anyway, this redhead-"

"Chloe."

"God, you got it bad." he teased, "Anyway, Chloe is in Baton Rouge! What if she's going to Barden, too!"

"Summer break just started, Jess, I don't know if I can wait that long."

"Eager are we?"

"This last week has been hell! I'm just glad you decided to stay this whole time I've been gone." she mumbled the last part.

"Aw, what's that? Little Becaw's happy to see me?" he moved forward to grab her into a hug.

"Shut up." she mumbled, pushing him away playfully, causing him to start laughing.

"Come on, Beca, have a little hope." he paused, an idea popping in his head, "You should go out and do things! Maybe you'll find her at a night club, or a gay bar," he noticed she was throwing her death glare at him and added with a smirk, "or a strip club."

Beca choked, her eyes flying open as her imagination went wild at the mention of Chloe and strip club. Jesse started laughing like it was the last time he would ever do so, which is probably true because, if looks could kill, Jesse would have been murdered thrice over.

-that Friday night-

"Jess," the smaller brunette whined, "You're not serious, right? I don't want to go to out! Does the title 'antisocial recluse' mean anything to you? It took me a long time to earn that title and I am not going to just throw it awa-"

"Not even to see a certain redhead you haven't shut up about for three days?" he interrupted with a smirk, shutting Beca up immediately.

There was a stubborn moment of Beca trying to avoid giving in, but that immediately dissipated when she thought of seeing Chloe again.

"Fine, I'll go to the stupid night club, but she might not even be there, so you better not leave me alone." Beca consented, glaring at her best friend.

"Oh, no, I would never leave you alo-oh hey a sexy lady bye!" he mock left, being stopped by Beca punching him in the shoulder. "Nah, Beca, I won't leave you unless you find this mysterious, sexy redheaded beauty of yours." he added, winking at her playfully.

She frowned, embarrassed, and she started heading to her room,mumbling, "Shut up, I'm going to go get dressed."

Beca, being the 'antisocial recluse' that she was, opted to wear her black skinny jeans, black converse, and signature plaid shirt. After reapplying her dark eyeliner, she went back to the living room to find Jesse waiting giddy. He was wearing a red dress shirt with a black tie, a pair of jeans, and dark red vans.

"Look at you dressed all fancy." Beca teased.

"I need to look sexy to appease the ladies, Beca." He smirked.

"The ladies you won't leave me to talk to-"

"-unless Sexy Redhead comes. I know." he pouted but immediately perked up, "But maybe she will! It is a Friday night, and you said she was perky and sexy! Total club babe!"

"You're such a dude." Beca said, rolling her eyes.

"Ah, but I'm your lesbro, so you love me anyway." He smiled at his self-proclaimed title for his bisexual friend as he headed for the door.

Beca once again rolled her eyes and followed her best friend out into the night.

* * *

**Next on _Airlines_: Beca and Jesse are on their way to the club (against Beca's will). Will Chloe be there by some universal attraction? If she is, and she finds her, will their connection be as strong as on the plane? We'll have to wait for the next chapter in order to find out!**


	3. Flashes of Red

**A/N: I hope you all know how much I appreciate the encouragement and feedback I have gotten on this story! This is the much awaited night club scene! Please enjoy!**

**_Sorry for the spoiler, but..._**

******_Trigger Warning: There is an intense scene in which a character is experiencing being 'roofied'and there is an attempted rape. However it does not get as far as forcibly having sex with the character, only as far as touching her inappropriately._**

The dark atmosphere in the club was pierced by flashing lights and booming music. Drunk, sweaty bodies grinded against each other under the colorful strobes, causing the atmosphere to be heavy and claustrophobic. Some people left in pairs, probably on their way to an apartment or cheap motel, and several people entered in groups, giggling excitedly about their night ahead.

Contrary to 'normal people', the definition coming from Jesse, Beca was not giggling or enjoying herself. In fact, she was just sitting at the corner of the bar, sipping a coke due to the fact that she is the designated driver for tonight and swearing she could have been a hundred times better as the DJ. From her seat, she had a perfect view of the dance floor, and she used this to her advantage by scanning it constantly, searching for the beautiful redhead she's been teased about for days by her best friend, Jesse.

The same best friend that had abandoned her sometime during the night, claiming that there was a 'hot, blonde chick' that had 'screamed for attention'. Okay, he hadn't _abandoned _her, per say, considering she had let him go after the incessant begging from the buzzed brunette, but he still left. The lack of a partner also apparently 'screamed for attention' as drunk men ranging from cocky jocks to drunk frat boys had been hitting on her throughout the night. It annoyed her nearly to death and she just wanted to find Chloe.

_Chloe..._

Speaking of her desperate search, throughout the two hours she had been there, she had seen plenty of flashes of red, but Beca hadn't been able to make out any other tell-tale signs that the flashes were Chloe. It was actually becoming quite frustrating, and she wished that she could just leave. However, considering that she had lost track of the older boy, she couldn't in good conscience just leave him here with no way home...

'Unless he _has _already left.'

Her eyes lazily glanced around the club, looking for Jesse more than she was Chloe, for once. She thought she saw him, dorky haircut and all, with a blonde woman who looked vaguely familiar, but Beca could not quite place where she had seen her before. Brushing the nagging feeling she was important off her conscience with a slight shake of her head, she turned her attention back to the 'Jesse look-alike' in the corner of the proclaimed dance floor to solidify her speculations.

When the man laughed and turned his head to the side, probably looking at whatever, or whoever, the joke's punchline was directed toward, Beca could finalize the suspicion that he was, in fact, her idiot best friend. The way she saw his eyes widen, however, piqued her curiosity, and she glanced the direction he had turned.

She blanched, doing a double take as soon as a flash of red invaded her sights. Correction: a flash of red and blue, along with a body more mythical than she remembered.

Well, now she remembered where she had last seen that blonde woman.

If she had been paying attention to anything other than the stunning sight before her, she would have noticed two things: one, Jesse looking her way with a questioning face full of astonishment and it quickly changing into protective concern and anger, and two, the new addition to her drink gracefully gifted by a particularly drunk and cocky mix of the men whom had been trying to sleep with her.

Out of all of this surrounding movement, however, she only caught one thing: Chloe's breathtakingly blue eyes as she glanced her way. In that moment, all of the courage she had stored, ready to speak to the obvious object of her affections had left her, causing her to look down, effectively breaking eye contact, and look toward her drink again, reaching for another sip. The smug looking predator in front of her smirked, still unnoticed by the beautiful brunette as she was too caught up in her thoughts.

As she picked up her drink, trying to give herself a pep talk, Jesse had only gotten halfway through the dance floor, already having excused himself from the blonde. She lifted the glass to her lips just as he was three-quarters of the way out of the unsuspecting bodies.

Uncharacteristically unaware of her surroundings, her name being called out by her best friend fell upon deaf ears as she drank another gulp of her coke. The cocky smirk upon the sick man in front of her suddenly grew into an accomplished one.

Just as she had done this, a call of her name got her attention, and she immediately snapped her attention toward the boy several seconds away. Only then did she take in his panicked expression and furrowed her brows in confusion for a millisecond in thought. Suddenly, those same eyebrows shot up as stormy eyes widened, shooting from the brunette to the drink in hand to the smirking blonde in front of her.

"You little..." she trailed off as her eyes became very heavy all of a sudden. He must have put a large dose in her coke if it was working this quickly.

"It's okay, sweetheart, I'll keep you safe tonight." He tried to lull the brunette into a false sense of security, closing in on her quickly.

The small brunette attempted to fight him, trying to push him away enough to stumble to Jesse. Her size and slowed reaction time gave her the obvious disadvantage as he pushed her against the wall. Everyone's dancing was slowed and see was beginning to see everything blurred and in double. She swallowed thickly in fear as she felt rough lips forcing themselves upon her pursed ones and large hands roaming her frail body perversely. All of her limbs were numb and heavy, halting all attempts of fighting back.

Two different voices were calling her name as she struggled against the menacing body pressed against her. Suddenly, the pressure that was keeping her from collapsing was forcibly removed, and she fell off the bar stool into a new pair of arms remarkably smaller and softer than the calloused pair she had just been caught in. They were apparently no less strong as she was hoisted up off the ground as she heard muffled noises. Were they crashes? Voices? Both? She strained to open her eyes, but her eyesight was nowhere near normal. All she could make out was another flash of red before she completely succumbed to darkness.


	4. Last Friday Night

**A/N:I'm so, so sorry that 1) this is really late and 2) this is really short. I've been packing at camp, which I will be at for the rest of the week :(Well,enjoy this filler**

* * *

A petite brunette woke up with a quiet groan. Her hand flung to her head as if it would calm the atrocious pounding she felt slamming against her skull. Her eyes had yet to open from fear of seeing any light of any kind, and her body was still as paralyzed as sleep should make someone. Suddenly, as if life decided to be a little more cruel, a sharp, loud voice ripped through the atmosphere.

"There's a stranger in my bed  
There's a pounding in my head."

'_What the f-_

"Goddamnit." She learned a softer voice mumble begrudgingly.

She froze. If her eyes weren't open enough already, they definitely were now. A sudden light near the other side of the room caused warmth to disappear from behind her. The young DJ hoped the other body did not feel her immediately teasing, but there was no such luck as she felt a soft hand start to gently rub her arm.

The action should have made her uncomfortable, agitated even, but her body knew that voice, that touch. As weird as it was, her body completely relaxed as soon as the angel beside her muttered in her ear, "Relax, Becs, you're safe."

_Becs..._

"Chlo-" She whispered questioningly, turning over to find the person in question already fast asleep. "Chloe..." she sighed dreamily, but a thought suddenly occurred to her, causing her to abruptly sit up.

_'Wait, why is Chloe here? Why am I here? Where the fuck 'is' here? This isn't my room! What the 'fuck' happened last night?! How did I even get here?! Where's Jesse? That fucker; he left me! Is he here, too?! Did I do something stupid?' _Her panicked thoughts raged on, getting more frantic by the second.

She hadn't realized she started hyperventalating until the familiar, freckled hand planted itself upon her forearm, a soft voice soon following it, "Breathe, Becs, breathe."

She frantically whipped her head toward Chloe, and the redhead inhaled dramatically, signalling for the smaller woman to follow her lead. Beca inhaled and exhaled with Chloe until her breathing regulated, but, even then, their eyes never left each other's.

"Chloe..." the brunette sighed joyfully, a smile slipping on her face.

"Beca..." the redhead replied in the same manner, her expression mirroring Beca's.

"I thought I would never see you again."

"Same here."

"And now you're here."

"Yeah."

"Randomly."

"Yeah."

"And uh..."

"What?"

"Where is...here, exactly?" Beca finally asked.

"Me and Aubrey's apartment." She replied, her brow creasing in concern.

"Oh. And, uh... Why?"

"You don't remember?" she asked worriedly.

"Um," A look of concentration overtook Beca's face, soon replaced by frustration as she continued, "I remember being at a club's bar, and these douchebags kept hitting on me after I let Jesse go talk to this blonde chick. Later I figured out that it was your blonde friend, but that was after..." she trailed off, looking at the source of the random flashes of red, a dreamy smile finding itself onto her face.

"Do you remember what happened after you saw me?" the redhead asked, deciding to be straightforward.

The smile slowly slipped from Beca's face as each second of contemplation ticked by. "No..." she concluded, disappointed in her lack of memory of yesterday. "Uh. Did I..do something," she paused, hesitating slightly, "...stupid?" she concluded in a small voice.

"No! No, you did nothing stupid." Chloe true to reassure her, but started to ramble on, "Well, technically you did? But, really, it was that douche's fault for slipping something into your drink-"

"Wait, what?!"

"Well, this frat guy may have slipped something in your drink which made him think he could have his way with you easily..."

"He _may have?_ Chlo', really? He did or he didn't."

"He did."

"See, not that difficu-wait, hold on, what?! I was drugged? Well, that's just great!" sarcasm dripped from every syllable, "How about Jesse, then? The pretty drunk guy who looks like me?"

"But is way taller?" Beca gave her a pointed look, causing Chloe to have to fight back a laugh, "Yeah, he's here. He was _way_ too drunk to safely get anywhere. I take it you were the driver?"

Beca nodded, a smirk quickly regaining its position on her face as the picture of a wasted Jesse freaking out slipped into her mind. However, a groan slipped through her lips as the pounding headache she had briefly forgotten about came back with fervor. Her hand instinctively raised to her head again, and Chloe took note of the motion.

"Aspirin?"

"Please." Beca croaked out.


End file.
